


International Relations 101

by littlegreenfish



Series: The Life and Times of Jesse McCree [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub, Dysphoria, M/M, Menstruation, No one is hurt there is no war, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Genji Shimada, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreenfish/pseuds/littlegreenfish
Summary: As a kid, Jesse never thought that he’d go to college. Hell, he never thought a lot of things would happen. He never thought he'd have not one but two loving dads. He never thought he'd get to transition. He sure as hell never thought he'd be a creative writing major. Now it's his senior year, and things are looking up. Then, out of the blue, he meets a green-haired Japanese exchange student, and things get even better. Suddenly, he's having the best sex of his life...and that's even before things get kinky. Gratuitous smut after the first chapter. [Tags will be added as needed]





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! The college McGenji AU I've been talking about on tumblr is finally ready to roll. Fair warning, this fic is basically just your local painfully single, subby, transmasc author projecting for thousands and thousands of words onto Jesse McCree. Feedback is appreciated! I have at least 4 chapters done, who knows how far I can push this!

As a kid, Jesse never thought that he’d go to college. When he was little, the only thing he knew was that he had to take care of his ma. After she was gone, he didn’t care about school or his future. All that mattered was surviving. Then, CPS finally caught up with him, and he was thrown into foster care.

Getting put into Gabriel Reyes’ custody had been a stroke of luck he didn’t deserve. Suddenly there was someone who cared about him. At first, Jesse hated it. He resisted everything that Gabriel (and his boyfriend, Jack, the policeman who’d pulled Jesse out of the gutter in the first place) did for him. It took a long time for him to trust his foster dad, but by the time he was twelve, he’d been adopted.

That had been a big year for a lot of reasons. When Gabriel agreed to foster Jesse, he thought that he was getting a daughter. Yessica McCree was an angry, skittish girl in an oversized sweatshirt and basketball shorts. Her first act of trust had been letting Gabriel braid her long, curly hair.

Then, a little over a year after McCree moved in, Gabriel found his daughter sobbing under a cold shower, bloody tissues stuffed into the trashcan and stained pajamas on the floor. He’d let her cut her hair the next day, and by the end of the month, he had a son. Transitioning hadn’t always been easy, but Gabe had always been supportive.

His shy daughter turned into a flirtatious, hyperactive asshole of a young man. He started reading, and writing, and came out a second time as gay. It had been just as traumatic as the first time, unfortunately. He’d had a pregnancy scare, and Jack--panicking, but trying to help--had gone out to get him a test. It had been positive, and Jesse had been sure his life was over. Then, when Gabe dragged him by the ear (“I thought one of the perks of a gay son would be no babies!”) to the doctor, a blood test proved otherwise.

It turned out Jack had mistakenly bought an ovulation test. Jesse still hadn’t completely forgiven him for that one, but he could laugh about it now.

When high school came to an end, Jesse was surprised to find that he didn’t want to leave. He’d spent the first few months at Gabe’s promising to run, and now he didn’t want to go. An english scholarship from a state college only an hour away meant he could stay close. Gabe had actually started crying at his graduation. Jesse couldn’t laugh at him, because so had he.

Now, it’s his senior year. Jesse doesn’t like to admit it, but it’s taken him this long to catch up to the other students. Not academically--despite everything, he’s always been smart--but socially. He’s only just started making friends that he actually likes and understands. Despite that, dating isn’t really on his radar lately. He made too many mistakes in highschool--and, okay, freshman year--trying to figure himself out.

That changes when he’s having a beer at a student hot spot, Watchpoint Bar & Grill, after study group with one of his classmates, a Tibetan exchange student who goes by Zen.

“I have invited a friend to join us, I hope you don’t mind.” Zen says kindly as Jesse finishes his beer.

“Course not. Who is it?” McCree asks. He likes Zen. He has good head on his shoulders.

“Another exchange student. His name is Genji, he’s from Japan.” He explains. “This is his first semester here, and I think you would get along.”

“Much obliged.” Jesse laughs. “I didn’t know you thought so highly of me, Zen.”

“I didn’t say that.” The exchange student warns, wagging his finger a little. “I said you’d get along with each other, not that either of you were model students. I have been asked to help Genji adjust to the United States.”

“Not model students? Not like you, huh, buddy?” Jesse laughs, giving the other man’s arm a friendly pat.

“No one is perfect, Jesse. Myself included. Ah--here he is. Genji!” Zen waves towards the front door.

Jesse turns, and watches the most beautiful man he has ever seen in his life approach.

He’s shorter than Jesse, maybe 5’6”, and lean. His hair is bright green, the light color emphasizing his round, dark eyes. When he sees Zen, his pretty face lights up in a smile, and he speeds up.

“Zen, yo!” He says, pulling the other exchange student into a small hug. “Thank you for inviting me.” Pausing, he turns to Jesse, looking him over for a moment before sticking out a hand. “Are you Jesse?”

“Sure am.” Jesse accepts the handshake automatically, still caught up in the smaller man’s eyes. “Pleased to meetcha, Genji.”

“Likewise.” With a warm smile, Genji slips into a chair at their table and starts eating Zen’s fries. “Zen says you aren’t an exchange student?”

“That’s right.” Jesse tips his baseball cap. “My ma was from south of the border, but I was born and raised just a few hours away from here. My foster dad’s Mexican, too.”

“Then you speak Spanish?” Genji sounds curious, and leans forward in his seat a little. “I have heard a lot of it since I got here. I don’t understand it, but it is a beautiful language.”

“Thank you.” Despite himself, Jesse finds himself blushing. “...I haven’t heard much Japanese, but I’ve heard great things about your country.”

“Thank you.” Genji says brightly, before turning his attention back to their mutual friend. “What class do you two have together?”

“Philosophy in Eastern literature.” Zen explains. “I need it for my philosophy minor, and Jesse needs it for his major.”

“What is your major?” Genji asks.

“Creative writing.” Jesse replies a little quietly. He doesn’t look, or act, like a writer, but it’s what he’s good at.

“Jesse is an excellent writer.” Zen cuts in. “He does not like to admit it, but he is very talented.”

“Shucks, Zen...you don’t gotta say that.” Jesse mutters, his ears red.

“Would you have me lie?” Zen asks, arching an eyebrow. “Genji is majoring in Economics and International Relations.”

“What drew you to that?” Jesse questions. Genji, in his crop-top and leggings, doesn’t look like the other econ majors he knows.

“That’s what my parents agreed to pay for.” Genji explains with a shrug. “It is not so bad. My brother wants to be a lawyer.”

Jesse shudders. He opens his mouth to reply, but before he can say anything, Zen’s phone goes off.

“Oh! I am sorry.” He stands, looking between his two friends apologetically. “My roommate has locked himself out of our room. Again. I must go let him in.”

“Don’t worry about it, Zen. Me and Genji’ll be fine. Go let Jamie back in.” Jesse does his best to look casual, not wanting to let on that he’s actually kind of nervous to be alone with Zen’s cute new friend.

“Yes, we’ll be fine!” Genji agrees. With a hurried apology, he exits.

“So...Zen’s like your campus guide?” Jesse asks after a few moments of silence. Genji’s gotten himself a drink by this point, and is smiling as he sips it through a blue straw.

“Yes, at first. Now we are just friends.” He smiles a little, rubbing little circles against the side of his glass with his thumb. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Jesse asks, flustered as he thinks about what else Genji could do with his hands.

“Are you and Zen just friends?”

“Yup!” Jesse says a little too loudly. “Just friends.” Small talk comes easily after that. He learns that Genji has one brother. He’s planning to spend the next two years at Jesse’s school, and then find a job in the United States. What really matters to Jesse is something that comes up a little later: they’re both single.

“I’m afraid I need to go.” Genji says around 11, looking genuinely put out. “...it’s morning in Japan, and I promised to skype my brother.”

“I’ll walk you out!” Jesse offers immediately, jumping to his feet. Genji laughs, and stands close to him as they make their way outside.

“I need to go this way,” He gestures away from the direction of Jesse’s dormitory. “I live off  campus.”

“Oh.” Jesse tries not to look disappointed. “Well...it was nice meeting you--” He looks down, and sees that Genji is holding his hand. “...Genji?”

“I think that you are very handsome.” The shorter man says quietly but matter-of-factly, stepping in towards Jesse. “...and I’d like it if you would call me.”

The kiss is quick, but it leaves Jesse in a daze. He doesn’t realize until after he’s home that he forgot to get Genji’s number. Lucky for him, Zen is quick to offer it up when he asks. Jesse can’t help thinking that his friend had this planned all along. If that’s true, he owes him a helluvah favor.


	2. Coming Out. Sort of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have sex. Hell yeah.

It’s been three months since they kissed outside Watchpoint Bar & Grill. Since then, things have been moving so fast that Jesse feels like his head is spinning. He’s spending more and more free time in Genji’s off-campus apartment. That’s where they are now. Genji is in Jesse’s lap, crowding in close and kissing him senseless. Jesse has one hand in his bright green hair, the other on his lower back pulling him in.

“Jesse…” Genji breathes out, rolling his hips down against the other man’s. His hands creep up under Jesse’s shirt, fingertips against his soft, hairy stomach. Jesse knows he should be more in shape, that it would help him pass better, but with his extra equipment in the way it’s always going to be harder for him to get a six-pack than someone like Genji, someone… “I want to  _ see _ you, please…”

“I…” Reaching down, Jesse grips Genji’s hands before he can keep going. His face is red, and he’s having a hard time speaking. He should have told him earlier, but it’s been hard. They’ve been having so much fun. Why would Jesse take the time to explain his junk when he could be tossing popcorn into Genji’s mouth one piece at a time, or kissing him, or doing literally anything else?

“What’s wrong, Jesse?” Genji’s brow furrows and he squeezes Jesse’s hands in return. “...you can tell me. Do you not want to do this with me?” There’s a brief flash of disappointment in his eyes, but it’s quickly replaced with concern.

“That’s not it,” he replies honestly. “But I...haven’t done this in a few years...”

“Am I your f--”

“No, no! Nothing like that, darlin, just…”

“Well, don’t worry about it, then.” Genji brightens up and raises Jesse’s hands, kissing his fingers. “We can go as slowly as you want. I’m in no hurry, I just want to be with you.”

Unable to help himself, Jesse presses a quick kiss to Genji’s chin. The other man lets out a little laugh. It’s no secret that Jesse’s facial hair has been known to tickle.

“That’s not it, either.” He tucks his head into the crook of the smaller man’s neck and wraps his arms around his waist. Genji’s still in his lap, and his weight is comforting. It makes Jesse feel safe, even if his heart is racing and he knows that in the next few minutes, everything could change. Closing his eyes, he lets himself feel the other man breathe. There are fingers gently combing through his hair, and rubbing into the small of his back. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Ok.” Normally it’s hard to get either of them to shut up, but that’s all that Genji says. He just keeps holding Jesse, and waits patiently for a reply.

“Now, I...I don’t want you to think I’ve been lyin to you, because I ain’t, but I…” For another few seconds, Jesse lets himself be held tight. He gives himself over to the last moment that he has before Genji reacts. “I’m trans, Genji. I know I shoulda toldja earlier, but--”

“Oh…” Jesse can feel Genji relax against him. Pulling back a little, the smaller man puts his hands on Jesse’s cheeks so that they’re looking at one another. “That’s why you’re nervous? Jesse, I knew that already.”

“What do ya mean you already knew?” Jesse asks, eyes wide. “How could you--what?” He’s tried pretty damn hard not to out himself to Genji in the time they’ve known each other. What had given him away?

“Well, I know that we haven’t slept together yet, but we have been  _ close _ .” Genji pushes down against McCree again. “I’ve felt you up enough to know about your binder, and what you have down  _ here _ .” His hips move again, and Jesse bites his lip. “I didn’t know it was a secret, I’m sorry if you--”

Jesse pulls him into a terrible, wet, sloppy kiss before Genji can keep talking. They keep going like that for a little while, working back up to where they were before Jesse stopped them to talk.

“You really don’t care?” He reaches down to give Genji’s ass a little squeeze.

“No. I like you, Jesse.” Genji chuckles, arching back. “Do you like me?”

“Yes.” Jesse answers immediately. He cares about this guy so, so much. It’s new, and it’s good. “I like you.”

“Then that’s all that matters.” Genji grips the bottom of his t-shirt, and arches an eyebrow. “How about...I show you mine, and you show me yours?”

“Ok.” McCree swallows hard, mouth suddenly dry. “That suits me just fine, sugar.”

In a smooth, fluid movement, the shirt comes off. Genji moves his fingers down his small, firm pecs to his flat stomach. Next, he slides out of McCree’s lap to kneel on the floor between his legs, hands on the other man’s knees. “Now you.”

Yanking his flannel off is a little awkward, but he doesn’t want to take the time to undo the buttons. His undershirt is next, and then he’s just in his binder. His belly bulges out a little underneath it.

“Should I, uh?...”

“Do you want to?” Genji asks, rubbing little circles into Jesse’s thighs over his jeans.

“...yeah.” Honestly, Jesse doesn’t mind his chest so much. His breasts are small, and he likes having them touched. There’s a smattering of chest hair between them now, but he keeps it trimmed so that it doesn’t chafe against his binder. He’s thought about getting top surgery, Gabe has offered it, but just isn’t ready yet. “Hang on, it’s a little hard to get off.” He rolls up the taught material and his breasts pop out. Pulling it up over his arms is always awkward, and he’s hyper-aware of it with Genji in front of him. “There.”

When he looks down, it looks like there are stars in Genji’s eyes.

“You’re so handsome, Jesse.” He says with all of the honesty in the world.

“Right back atcha, partner.” Jesse laughs.

x

They don’t actually make love for another week.

It’s after dinner, and they’re laying in Genji’s bed making out in their pajamas. It’s easier to sleep over in his full-sized bed than to try and snuggle up in Jesse’s twin. Jesse isn’t wearing his binder, and Genji has one hand up his shirt, palming at his chest.

“You’re so handsome,” Genji breathes into his ear. He slots his hips on either side of Jesse’s thick thighs, and Jesse moans out loud when he feels that the other man is hard. “You like that?” He pushes down harder. Jesse can feel the slide of his dick through his shorts. “You like feeling what you do to me, Jesse?”

“Yes!” Jesse nods fervently, bringing his knee up slightly so that Genji can move down against his leg more easily. His clit is dragging against his boxers every time that Genji grinds down. He hasn’t been this wet in a long time, and a drip of slick down his crack makes him shiver.

“What about you, Jesse?” Genji asks between hot, wet kisses to his throat. Reaching down, he gives the other man’s crotch a hard squeeze. “What am I doing to you?”

“Oh, darlin!” Jesse gasps out, pushing up into his lover’s grip.

“That’s not what I asked you, Jesse.” Genji says warningly, rubbing the ball of his hand hard over the cloth covering Jesse’s swollen clit. “Tell me how you feel.”

“Genji…” Jesse whines. He doesn’t want to think about articulating how he feels. He just wants Genji to  _ keep going _ .

“Tell me.” This time it comes out as a growl. His other hand gives Jesse’s nipple a hard pinch, and he yelps. “I can feel how wet you are through your boxers. Is that because of me?”

“Y-yeah.” Jesse whispers, face red. He can’t help but be embarrassed. It’s been a long time, and no one’s ever spoken to him during sex like Genji is doing. He wants more.

“Say it. Say I did this to you.”

“I-I’m wet for you, Genji. G-god, please touch me, darlin! Please.”

“You want me to touch you?” Geji laughs against his neck. “You want my fingers in you, Jesse?” He hooks his index finger in the elastic of his shorts, and tugs slightly.

“Please!” His clit is throbbing, and he’s aware of his hole in a way that he usually isn’t. For Jesse, jerking off usually involves using his vibrator over his underwear, coming quickly, and taking a nap. With Genji on top of him, it’s completely different. For the first time in years, he wants something  _ inside _ . “Please, please, please!”

“Okay.” In an instant, Genji is off of him. Jesse whines and tries to follow, but Genji holds him down with one hand. “Take off your shorts.” He whispers, in a way that gives McCree the chills. Blushing, he does as he’s told and sits in front of Genji with his legs together. “Not like that, Jesse. Spread your legs.  _ Show me. _ ”

Jesse hesitates, and Genji notices.

“I want to see,” Genji purrs, putting a hand on one of McCree’s knees. “I want to see you, Jesse. Please.”

Comforted by the affection in the other man’s voice, McCree takes a deep breath and spreads his legs, exposing himself to another person for the first time in years. He looks down, flushing when he sees his erect clit, and his labia glistening under his trimmed, but thick, pubic hair.

“So handsome, Jesse. So beautiful.” Genji is up on his knees. McCree can see his dick tenting against his shorts. Reaching out, he tilts up Jesse’s chin so that they’re face to face. “May I touch you?”

He nods enthusiastically.

“I need to hear it, Jesse. MayI touch you?”

“Yes.” McCree says honestly, spreading his legs even wider. Grinning, Genji pushes him back down against the mattress, his hand moving between his lover’s thighs. He trails his index finger over McCree’s clit, and he shudders, pushing his hips up as the smaller man starts rubbing circles over it. “No, not there…” Jesse complains.

Genji pushes his finger down harder, and smirks.

“No here? Then where, Jesse? Where do you want me to touch you?”

The usually confident cowboy opens and closes his mouth a few times, unable to articulate an answer. Instead, he reaches down and grabs Genji’s wrist, guiding his hand lower. “H-here.”

“Ask nicely.” Genji whispers, nipping at his chin.

“P-please.”

“Try again.”

“Please touch me. Please, please please.”

Two of Genji’s short, thick fingers slide in, and McCree’s body offers no resistance. McCree, still gripping Genji’s wrists, lets out an obscene noise and pushes his hand down further. Genji laughs into his collarbone, and curls his fingers up hard..

“You’re sucking my fingers in so easily, Jesse. Such a greedy thing, I cannot believe you went so long without letting someone touch you.” His thumb presses down on Jesse’s clit, and he cries out.

“Ge-nn-jii--” He whimpers, arching his back against the blankets. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop--”

“Good boy…” Genji whispers, his thumb rubbing hard circles over his clit while his fingers keep moving, applying pressure  _ just right _ . Jesse is only half-listening to the filthy things that Genji is whispering into his ear, too distracted by the hand on his pussy. “...can’t wait to stick my cock in this tight hole of yours. Been saving it for me, haven’t you?...could probably stick my whole hand in there if I wanted to. You’re so wet, Jesse. Good boy, good boy, good boy.”

Desperately rocking his hips forward, Jesse can’t decide where to put his hands. First he grips Genji’s arm, then his shoulders, his waist--it’s too much, he can’t focus--and then Genji’s fingers stop moving.

“No!” Jesse whines, pushing his hips down.

“Put your hands above your head. Hold onto the headboard.” Genji whispers with an authority in his tone that Jesse hasn’t heard before. “The only thing I want you to think about is how I’m going to make you come.”

Trembling, Jesse does as he’s told, and it helps. It’s easier to pay attention to what Genji’s doing when the only thing he has to do is arch up into his lover’s touch. The fingers start moving again, and Jesse moans.

“Genji, Genji, Genji,” He whimpers, eyes squeezed shut as he gets close again. “ _ Please!” _

“That’s right.” Genji pushes in a third finger, spreading out all three as his thumb rubs down harder than before. “That’s right, Jesse. I’m going to make you come.” He licks a stripe up Jesse’s throat, and that does it.

The first wave overtakes him like a hurricane, and he sobs. It’s the most intense orgasm he’s had since he was a teenager, and Genji only used one hand. God almighty, Jesse is the luckiest man in the world. Genji keeps rubbing tight circles with his thumb, letting him ride out his orgasm until he finally works out the last tremor, his hips falling back.

Genji is still on top of him, smoothing back his hair and peppering his face and neck with kisses.

“You can let go now.” He whispers, and Jesse realizes he’s still hanging onto the headboard for dear life. He does as he’s told, and lets Genji take care of him for a few minutes. “You did so well for me, Jesse. Thank you.”

“How about you, sugar?” Jesse nuzzles under the smaller man’s chin, gently palming at his lover’s erection through his shorts. “You want me to take care of you?”

“If you want to.” Genji says gently, kissing him. “If you’re done, that’s okay.”

“I want to.” He slips his hand into Genji’s shorts, and wraps his hand around the other man’s length. Genji shudders and pushes into his touch, pressing their lips together. The urgency from before is gone. They keep kissing, and Genji thrusts into his hand. Eventually, he buries his face in Jesse’s neck and starts moving more quickly.

“Jesse…” He moans.

Jesse just hums and smiles, squeezing a little harder and moving his hand to accommodate Genji’s stuttering hips. After he comes, Jesse wipes his hand off on the sheets, and Genji collapses on top of him.

“You know I love you?” Genji’s voice is a little slurred, and he’s very sticky. Jesse’s heart flutters.

“Yeah. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, it's mostly smut, as promised.


	3. Use condoms!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have more sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the fic. This chapter is a little short, my bad. Let me know if I miss any tags you think are important and I'll be happy to add them! And let me know if you have any requests for later chapters, feedback is always appreciated and taken into consideration. Have a nice weekend!

 

The next few weeks are, in Jesse’s opinion,  _ fucking amazing _ . They’re closer than ever. It’s like they're in their own little world, always kissing and saying I Love You and touching each other. But after the initial euphoria of their sexual compatibility wears off, there’s something that Jesse starts to wonder about.

In their daily life, Genji is bouncy, and smiling, and sometimes even sort of feminine. He wears some makeup, and paints his nails, and owns a number of clothes that absolutely didn’t come from the men’s section. Jesse loves that about him, loves how he can be so confident about his manhood and still do what makes him comfortable. (Jesse’s not there yet. Whenever Genji offers to do something like paint his nails, he politely declines.)

Genji swoons whenever Jesse flaunts how big and masculine he is. When he lifts something heavy, Genji watches intensely. When Genji’s energy is getting out of control (they both have ADHD, but Jesse’s better about medication) he listens when Jesse tells him that it’s enough. When they go out, Genji hangs off of him like arm candy.He watches in awe when Jesse works on his truck, and usually wants to make out or fuck immediately after, when Jesse still has grease stains on his pants. They don’t fuck all that much, but when they do it’s usually comfortable and slow. Jesse loves it.

But sometimes...things are different when they have sex. Genji holds Jesse down, tells him what to do, orders him around. It doesn’t matter that Jesse has 5 inches and 30  pounds on his boyfriend, he’s putty in the smaller man’s hands. And he loves that, too...but he still worries about it. Part of it is his usual anxiety, and part of it is that he just loves Genji so damn much and doesn’t want anything to ruin what they have.

Early in his transition, Jesse hadn’t liked the idea of being submissive. He’d needed to prove himself, and prove that he was a man. He’d always come on strong, and fought for control even when he didn’t want it. With Genji, he doesn’t feel like he had to do that. But how does Genji know what he wants?

Well, he supposes, Genji hadn’t come on strong from the beginning. Their first few times sleeping together, throughout their lovemaking, he’d asked little questions and worked his way up to where they are now. If McCree’s reactions and answers had been different, maybe he wouldn’t be so dominant. McCree’s gut clenches a little at that. What if that hadn’t been what Genji wanted? And, really, McCree doesn’t give his boyfriend much in return when Genji treats him like that…

Frowning hard, he looks  down at Genji. They’re watching a movie, Genji curled up in his lap like a cat.

“I know you’re not paying attention.” Genji says a few minutes later, adjusting himself so that he’s straddling Jesse, blocking his view of the TV. The taller man’s hands automatically go to Genji’s hips. “What are you thinking about?”

“You.” McCree answers honestly, trying to banish the uncomfortable thoughts he’s been having. Genji smiles, and kisses him. The move is forgotten in the next few minutes as their kissing becomes more intense. Genji’s hands are up his shirt (he took off his binder after dinner) and squeezing his breasts. McCree moans, and slips one of his hands down Genji’s sweatpants to grope at his ass.

It isn’t long before Jesse can feel his boyfriend’s semi pressing against his soft stomach. He isn’t doing much better, his clit demanding friction as he ruts up against Genji’s backside.

“Jesse, I need to tell you something…” Genji whispers into the kiss. McCree tenses, nervous.

“Yeah, sugar?” He asks quietly. Here it comes, Genji’s going to admit that he didn’t like last time. That everything McCree did was wrong.

“I want to fuck you.”

That throws Jesse for a loop. His brain goes fuzzy for a second, and all that comes out is a squeaky, “Yeah?”

“I want it so badly.” Genji adds, gyrating his hips down against Jesse’s, creating a drag against his clit with every movement. “...it’s all I’ve been thinking about since the first time. I want to be inside of you. Do you want that?”

“Yes!” Jesse nods enthusiastically, and then hesitates. “But I, uh...I’m not on birth control.”

“I bought condoms.” Genji says matter-of-factly, stroking Jesse’s hair. “Is that enough? If it’s not, we can wait.”

Jesse considers it. He’s pretty sure that testosterone at least somewhat inhibits his chances of getting pregnant, and he trusts Genji.

“That’s fine.” He agrees after some thought. “Just…” Jesse looks away. “I need to see you put it on. I had a guy lie to me about wearing one, once, and it…that’s one reason I went so long without doing this. It turned out fine, but...”

Genji’s face goes from curious to furious in a split second.

“Jesse, I would  _ never _ do that to you.” He says firmly. “ _ Never _ . And if you give me that guy’s name, I’ll find him and rip his dick off.” He doesn’t sound like he’s joking.

“Oh.” Jesse blinks a few times, and then gives his boyfriend a quick kiss. “...that’s alright. I trust you, and I want this. We good?”

Genji grins.

They end up in the bedroom. A few minutes into it, Jesse realizes that this is the first time they’ve been naked together. He takes the time to admire Genji’s lean body, a little self-conscious of his own soft stomach and thighs. He loves seeing how Genji’s tattoo--a huge dragon on one of his arms--fits perfectly onto his body. He laughs when Genji shows him the bright green condoms he’s bought, and needs a few minutes to calm down after Genji starts pretending that his dick is a lightsaber.

It’s just all so  _ easy _ . Once Jesse’s wet enough (he’d needed lube this time, no big deal) Genji gets on top of him. The first slide of Genji’s dick against him makes Jesse cry out. It’s been so long and  _ god _ he’s forgotten how good it feels. There’s a little resistance as the head of Genji’s cock pushes into him, and there’s some pain and stretch once he’s in, but Jesse loves it.

“Are you okay?” Genji asks once he’s in, moving his hips a few times to see Jesse’s reaction.

“I’m fine, sugar.” Jesse grins, clenching lightly around Genji’s cock. “Ain’t gonna break.”

“I know you won’t.” Genji’s smile turns a little feral, and he pushes forward hard. Jesse cries out, clawing at Genji’s back for leverage because he  _ needs _ that. “You can handle  _ anything, _ right, Jesse?”

“Yes!” He agrees readily, rolling his hips down against Genji’s to try and encourage him to start thrusting. “Come on!”

Genji grabs his arms, sliding his hands down to Jesse’s wrists and holding them above his head. Jesse lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in, and spreads his legs further for the other man.

“Please…” He breathes out, staring up at Genji with wide, hazy eyes.

“Do you like this?” Genji asks, receiving a goofy grin and a nod in response. “Good. I like it, too.” Finally he starts to move, thrusting into Jesse at a comfortable pace. “I like being on top of you. I like the way you submit to me. It’s so  _ pretty _ , Jesse. You’re such a good boy.”

“W-what?” That brings Jesse back into focus, his ears turning red as he stares up at his lover. “...you mean that?”

“Hm?” Genji asks, grinding his hips forward and receiving a loud whine in response. “Do I mean what?”

“D-do you...do you really like... _ this _ ?” McCree flexes his wrists, pulling a little at Genji’s strong grip.

“What? Do you think because you’re such a big, strong man I can’t keep you in your place?” Genji purrs, and McCree stutters back an incoherent reply. “Ah...I see. You’re embarrassed.” Sitting back a little, he lets go of McCree’s wrists, moving one hand to his stomach and the other to his clit, rubbing gently.

“You are not the first partner I’ve had doubt my intentions.” He admits, pushing down a bit harder and earning a whimper in response. “Just because I am smaller than you doesn’t mean I can’t be in control. Of course, I wouldn’t treat you this way if I didn’t think you liked it...but you do like it, don’t you, Jesse?”

“Y-yes.” He admits, looking away to avoid Genji’s ravenous expression.

“That’s what I thought.” Genji starts thrusting again, pulling McCree’s hips up a little to get better leverage. “Now put your hands above your head, like last time.”

With one arm under McCree’s lower back to hold him up and the other rubbing him off, Genji keeps going. All that McCree can do is let himself go, the world around him disappearing. All that’s left is Genji, Genji, Genji. “Genji! I-I-”

“That’s right.” Genji’s voice is a growl. “Come for me, Jesse. Do it.” Thighs shaking as he’s brought to orgasm, Jesse digs his nails into the wooden headboard and lets his jaw hang open. Genji slows to a stop while he comes, concentrating on his clit. Once Jesse relaxes, he starts thrusting again, but doesn’t stop moving his fingers, rubbing firm circles over his lover’s arousal.

“G-genji…” Jesse whines, pushing down onto his cock and away from his fingers. “I-I don’t know if I can…” Despite his weak protest, he can feel a burning heat starting to grow. His second orgasm is always different than the first, harder to coax out and just a little painful even if it is more intense. When he gets himself off, he usually doesn’t bother. “O-oh…”

He barely notices Genji’s hips stuttering to a stop, too caught up in his second orgasm as he rides it out against his lover’s clever fingers, the fullness of his softening cock enough for him as he finishes.

After Genji pulls out, he ties off the ridiculous green condom and tosses it into the trash, making the shot easily.

“Goal!” He shouts, flopping down next to Jesse, who grins and kisses him. “Are you feeling good?”

“Hell yeah.” Jesse pulls his sweaty, gross boyfriend close, Genji’s back to his chest. “Thank you. That was great.”

“Thank  _ you _ .” Genji counters, snuggling back into Jesse. “That was  _ awesome _ .”

“So awesome.” Jesse agrees, thinking to himself that he must be the luckiest man in the world.


	4. Submit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get kinky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad that there are people who enjoy this fic, thank you so much for your support! If anyone wants to play Overwatch w me on Ps4, my username is gay4tracer!! Also, people are welcome to write fics/draw art inspired by this fic! That came up a few days ago, and you're more than welcome just PLEASE link me to it so I can see!!! <3

 

They start having sex more after that. It’s like being a teenager again. Genji doesn’t always take control, but when he does, Jesse melts like butter. He doesn’t really sleep in his dorm anymore, which his roommate appreciates. Mako had originally applied for a single, and is more than happy to have Jesse in the room only once or twice a week.

It’s the middle of the afternoon. McCree’s just brushed his teeth after giving Genji head, and when he walks out he finds his boyfriend reclining comfortably in bed, wearing nothing but one of Jesse’s old t-shirts.

“You sure you don’t want me to return the favor?” He asks politely, curling up into the other man’s side once he gets in bed. Arching an eyebrow, he licks his lips. “...you know I’m always hungry.”

“Yeah. Just not in the mood right now, maybe later.” Jesse replies brightly, giving his boyfriend a smooch. That’s one of the reasons he loves Genji so much, and loves their sex life. Their libidos don’t always line up, but it’s not a problem. What they have is so much more than sex...even if the sex is really, really great.

“Okay.” Genji snuggles in after reaching over Jesse to get his phone, scrolling through his messages. In the middle of texting his brother, he abruptly stops and looks up at Jesse. “Hey!”

“Yeah?” Jesse asks, looking down.

“While you’re not in the mood, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Okay...what?” Jesse asks curiously. He knows that he and Genji are in a good place, but he’s still a little on edge. This is his first real relationship since high school, and he knows there are a thousand things he never learned, and a million he could be doing wrong.

“Well...you like being submissive for me, don’t you?” Genji asks, crossing his arms over Jesse’s chest and looking at him directly.

“I-I mean, yes…” Jesse admits quietly, still a little embarrassed about it. “But only if you like it!”

“Oh, I do.” Genji smirks, and then gets serious again. “...I know that neither of us want it to always be like that, but when it is…” He pauses, finding his words. “I was wondering...have you ever thought about taking it further?”

“I…” Jesse stares down at Genji, his face heating up. He  _ has _ thought about that. Before he started sleeping with Genji, it was the only thing he thought about when he touched himself. Truthfully, he’s come to the thought of Genji being aggressive with him more than once, but he’s always been afraid to bring it up. What they have, what they do, is already more than he ever hoped for.

“Talk to me, Jesse.” Genji says gently, rubbing his foot against his lover’s leg. “...no matter what you say, I won’t be mad, or disappointed.”

“I have thought about it.” He admits, crossing his arms behind his head so that looking down at Genji is more comfortable. “Why’re you asking? Are you getting tired of treating me like that? Because that’s okay, I don’t care what we do! I just like being with you.”

“Oh, no.” Genji actually laughs a little. “...I’m not getting tired of it.” Propping himself up on his elbows, he looks down at Jesse. He looks hungry. “...I want more of it. You’re so pretty when you submit, Jesse. I love how I make you feel. I love how you make me feel. I love how much you trust me. I love...I love you, Jesse.”

Jesse just smiles.

“...I love all of those things too, darlin.” He murmurs, enjoying the way that Genji blushes at his admission. “I do trust you, enough to try just about anything. Just tell me what you had in mind.”

That makes Genji blush harder, but he smirks.

“Well…” He leans in, and starts whispering in Jesse’s ear. By the time he pulls back, Jesse’s thighs are slick and he regrets not taking up Genji on his earlier offer.

Just like they waited to have sex after talking about it for the first time, they wait before taking this step, too. They talk about what submission and domination mean to them as a couple, what their limits are, what their interests are. Genji has more real-world experience in BDSM, but he quickly finds out that Jesse has been doing his homework since he was a teenager.

He’s always been interested in submitting, in humiliation, punishment, other things that he used to pretend he didn’t want because he thought it would compromise his transition and his manhood. Before they do anything beyond their usual lovemaking, they spend a long time going over what they want.

Jesse wants to serve Genji, and Genji wants to be treated like a king. Jesse wants to know when he makes a mistake, and be punished accordingly so that it can be forgiven before his anxiety makes him spiral. Genji wants control. He wants to know what Jesse wants and give it to him without being asked.

They talk at length about safewords and consent. Jesse explains more thoroughly about mistakes he’s made in the past, and so does Genji. In that way, they’re very different. Genji spent a lot of his time back home clubbing and sleeping around (Jesse is only a little jealous) learning by experience. Jesse’s let a few bad experiences make his sex life slow to a stop since high school. By the time they decide to start playing, it’s been about three weeks since Genji brought it up.

“Okay, Jesse.” They’re in the kitchen. They got back from class about an hour ago, showered, had a snack, and now they’re ready. “We’ll start in a minute, but first you know what you gotta tell me.”

“Safewords.” Jesse’s tan skin darkens slightly. It’s easier for him to just  _ do it _ than talk about it, but Genji insists on going over everything verbally.

“Good boy.” Genji praises, the words going down Jesse’s spine. “What are they?”

“Green, yellow, red.” Jesse says quickly. “And yours?”

“Green, yellow, red.” Genji replies. He’s been very clear that Jesse isn’t the only one whose limits might be tested, even if Genji will be the one in control. “And we both respect them, no matter what. Understand?”

“Yes.” Jesse nods enthusiastically.

“Good.” Genji smirks a little, his gaze darkening. He’s getting into his role, Jesse knows. He wants to do the same, but it’s hard when they’re sitting in Genji’s comfortable kitchen. “And once we start, what do you call me?”

“I-I…” Jesse swallows. “Mr. Shimada.”

“That’s right.” Genji gestures loosely towards his open bedroom door. “Go get in bed and relax. I’ll be there in a minute, and we’ll get started. I love you.” He adds the last three words after a short pause.

“I love you, too.” Jesse replies before standing up and doing as he’s told, shutting the door behind him. They’ve closed the blinds and turned off the overhead light, turning on Genji’s bedside lamp instead so it’s dim, but there’s plenty of visibility. Taking a deep breath, he lays back in Genji’s bed and breathes in, smelling both of their colognes in the sheets. They’d decided it made more sense to do laundry after.

The door clicks open, letting a ray of light fall onto the bed. It closes just as quickly, leaving them both in comfortable semi-darkness.

“Hello, Jesse…” Genji purrs, approaching the bed. He stands at the edge of the mattress, watching as Jesse props himself up on his elbows that that they can look at each other, bringing his legs up slightly so his knees are off the bed. “Were you waiting for me?”

“Yes, Mr. Shimada.” Jesse’s heart is racing. He’s so afraid of doing something wrong.

“That’s what I thought.” Genji gets into bed, kneeling between Jesse’s legs and putting his hands on his lover’s knees. “And what were you waiting for me to do?”

“I…” Jesse’s mouth suddenly goes dry, and he swallows hard, thoughts of everything they’ve talked about racing through his head.

“What’s the matter, Jesse? Cat got your tongue?” Genji purrs, leaning down slightly. “I asked you a question. Are you going to answer it, or am I going to have to beat the answer out of you?”

Jesse whimpers, eyes wide as he stares up at Genji, who at this point is on top of him. His lover’s small size and light voice don’t matter. He commands so much authority, and Jesse can’t bring himself to remember anything in the world but him.

“I see. Well, I suppose I have my answer.” Genji backs off. “Get up, come over here.”

Jesse scrambles to obey, and ends up standing in front of Genji, who is sitting on the edge of the bed. Genji pats his lap and narrows his eyes. Jesse only hesitates a little bit before laying himself over the other man’s lap, feeling awkward and large against Genji’s toned thighs.

“Good boy.” Genji praises him, gently rubbing his lower back. “Color?”

“Green.” Jesse responds, already calming down now that he can hide his face against the blankets.

“Are you ready to tell me what you want me to do to you, or should I hit you until you decide you’re ready to tell me?” No response, so Genji lets out a low chuckle. “Okay. If that’s your decision.” The first swat over his shorts is soft. “I’m going to start now. Are you going to thank me for being so patient with you, and letting you take your time in telling me what you want?”

“Yeah.” Jesse mutters, yelping when Genji’s hand comes down hard on his ass over his boxers. “Yes, Mr. Shimada! Thank you!” The effect on him is immediate and electric, his clit burning for attention. He’s going to get wet, soon. Will Genji be able to tell? Will he feel it through his shorts?

“What a quick learner you are.” Genji cooes. “Now buckle up, cowboy.” He brings down his hand hard enough for it to sting a little after. Jesse moans openly into the mattress, already starting to feel like he’s floating away. This is straight out of the fantasy he’s been having every time he jerked off since high school, being bent over a handsome man’s lap and spanked senseless.

“I hope you don’t think that this hurts.” Genji says innocently, roughly grabbing one of Jesse’s asscheeksthrough his shorts and squeezing. “I haven’t even taken these off yet. I’m going to wait for ten more strikes. I want to see what color you are when I do it. Help me count, Jesse.”

“One!” Jesse says quickly after Genji’s hand hits him again. He’s felt worse pain, but the power that he’s letting Genji have over him makes this more intense. “Two.” Slap. “Three.” Slap. Genji keeps going, keeping the timing between his strikes inconsistent. “T-ten!” Jesse finally says. He wants to stop counting, wants to just slip away into the space that Genji is creating for him.

“Good boy. Now let me see…” Genji pulls down the elastic so that the band sits under the swell of his asscheeks. “So pretty, Jesse.” He rubs against the red skin, and Jesse moans. “I’m going to take a picture, okay?”

“Y-yes, Mister Shimada.” Jesse mumbles out, embarrassed. He presses his legs together hard, not wanting Genji to see how wet he is. The shutter of his phone camera clicks, and he relaxes again.

“I’ll show you later.” Genji promises. “Ten more without your shorts, and then we’ll see if you’re ready to tell me what you want. Color?”

“Green.” Jesse says easily, voice giving away to a loud whine when Genji’s hand comes down suddenly. It’s different with skin on skin, and he immediately wants  _ more _ . “Yes, yes yes…” He moans into the blankets, his spit creating a damp patch. After the fifth spank, Genji slides his hand between Jesse’s legs, his fingers sliding easily between his lips, their way coated with slick. “G-gennnji--”

“That’s not what you call me.” Genji says warningly, rubbing hard against his clit a few times. “...I can’t believe how wet you are. Is this for me?”

“Y-yes, Mister Shimada.”

“Good.” He gives Jesse’s pussy a light, wet slap that has him arching off of the mattress, his ass in the air until Genji pushes him back down again. Jesse realizes that he can feel Genji’s cock pressing against his stomach. He relaxes, feeling more comfortable with the sounds he makes as Genji’s hand continues to come down on his bare ass.

“...that’s ten.” Genji says quietly, and Jesse strains to pay attention. “Do you know what you want now?”

“Mmhm.” Jesse nods against the sheets. “I mean, uh...yes, sir. Yes, Mr. Shimada.”

“Okay, good.” In what feels like a split second, Genji flips Jesse around and gets on top of him, licking his lips as he observes Jesse’s flushed face and open mouth. “Tell me.”

“I want you to fuck me, please.” Jesse says quietly, his gaze drawn between Genji’s legs where he can see his erection against his briefs.

“That’s a good start, Jesse. You’ve been behaving so well. If you listen to what I say, I’ll do what you want. Are you going to listen to me?”

“Yes, Mr. Shimada.”

“Good boy.” Genji praises, reaching down and rubbing between Jesse’s legs, ending with another slap that has Jesse almost in tears. “This is what I want you to do. Turn around and bend over, on your knees. Reach out, and hold onto the headboard. If you let go, I’m going to stop. Do you think you can hold on for me, Jesse?”

Jesse realizes that his hands have been all over the place, in the blankets and on Genji, and he withdraws them quickly. No wonder Genji always has him hold onto something. His lover draws back, and Jesse is quick to obey, his ass in the air as he kneels down and grips the headboard.

Genji clicks his tongue appreciatively, gripping Jesse’s red ass and giving it a squeeze.

“Very nice, Jesse. Remember, if you let go I’m going to stop.” He warns, fingers moving down to Jesse’s wet hole. “I’m going to put on a condom, now.” Jesse closes his eyes. He can hear the sound of the wrapper, and there’s a quiet wet noise as Genji slips it on. “Do you need to see it, Jesse?”

“No, Mr. Shimada.” Jesse says back quietly. He just wants Genji to fuck him.

“Okay. I’m going to give you what you want now.” Genji grips Jesse hard by the hip with one of his hands, pulling him up slightly. He rubs his dick against Jesse’s slit with the other, and Jesse whines, pushing back against the other man. “You’re so impatient.” Genji laughs, but gives Jesse mercy as he moves his hips forward, sinking in.

“Oh, Jesse. You feel so good…” Genji whispers, leaning over the larger man and reaching under him to grope at his breasts, his fingers pinching at Jesse’s nipples. “You’re so wet and tight around my dick...and you let me in so easily.” He starts moving his hips.

It’s too slow, but Jesse is caught up in how it feels to have Genji leaning over him, the other man’s weight pressing against his back. It makes it a little more difficult to hold onto the wooden headboard, but he doesn’t care. It feels so good to be close.

“I wonder how many of my fingers you could take, Jesse. Could you take my whole hand?” As soon as that question lands in his brain, Jesse is crying out. “Oh, you’d like that, would you? Being stuffed that full?”

“Yes!”

“Yes?”

“Yes, Mr. Shimada!”

“Good boy.” Pulling back, Genji starts to move, his hips slapping hard and fast against Jesse’s. “Don’t even think about trying to touch yourself.” He growls, his voice lower than Jesse’s ever heard it. “You don’t come until I Let you come.”

Jesse nods helplessly, obscene noises slipping out of his mouth whenever Genji’s hips meet his especially hard. He can’t get over how good it feels to have Genji inside of him, the other man’s dick keeping him open and full.

“Come on, sugar--” Jesse says eventually. He can’t get any fiction on his clit no matter what he does. “This ain’t fair-- _ hey _ !” Genji’s hard comes down hard on his ass and his hips stop.

“My name isn’t sugar. And it is not your job to decide what we do.” Genji says quietly. Jesse goes still, not wanting to do anything else wrong. “If you apologize, I’ll keep going. I was close before you said that. I was thinking about touching you and letting you come, too, but you ruined it. Are you sorry?”

“I’m sorry!” Jesse says immediately, shuddering as Genji grinds forward.

“For what, Jesse?”

“I’m sorry for not calling you Mr. Shimada, and for complaining.” Jesse continues, squeezing the headboard as tightly as he can. “I’m sorry!”

For a moment Genji says and does nothing, then he starts thrusting again.

“If you behave, I’ll let you come.” Genji whispers, leaning down so that Jesse can feel his lips against his sweaty back. “But not before I do.” He gives Jesse’s clit a quick rub before he starts to move more quickly. The next few minutes are silent except for their panting and the sound of skin on skin.

“Don’t move.” Genji growls suddenly into Jesse’s ear, his thrusts growing a little more erratic. “Don’t. Move.” He presses up hard against Jesse’s backside and lets out a long, low moan, arms wrapped around his lover in a vice grip. It takes him a few moments to relax. Jesse can feel the drag of the wet condom against his inner thigh as Genji pulls out.

“Good boy, Jesse.” Genji says quietly. Jesse hears the condom land in the trash. “Turn around, on your back.”

“Can I let go?” Jesse asks, flexing his hands a little, not sure if Genji’s testing him.

“Yes, Jesse.” Genji replies. “Let go, turn around.”

Getting onto his back, Jesse looks hopefully up at Genji and lets his legs fall open. He’s wet, and hard, and most of all  _ empty _ .

“Oh, look at you.” Genji breaths out, reaching down to spread Jesse open with two fingers, his swollen clit sticking out under the hood. “You’re so open for me, Jesse. Do you want something in there?”

“Yes! Uh-yes, Mr. Shimada.” Jesse swallows hard. Genji’s fingers aren’t close enough to either of the places he wants them to be…

Genji pushes a finger in easily.

“Is that enough?”

Jesse shakes his head no, and Genji adds another. His fingers are short, but thick.

“How about now?”

Again, Jesse shakes his head, blushing furiously. Genji laughs and adds a third, his fingers finally matching the size of his dick. Still...Jesse swallows hard, staring at Genji’s hand. Genji asks again, and Jesse gives the same response.

“Really?” Genji asks, his voice sweet. “Three aren’t enough for you?”

“No, Mr. Shimada.” Jesse whispers, spreading his legs a little further apart. “I want more, please.”

“You’re such a greedy boy.” Genji reaches over Jesse to the bedside table, grabbing the open bottle of lube that’s been there since they started, just in case. He pours some onto his fingers and Jesse’s hole before adding his pinky, twisting his hand a little until it’s  in Jesse up to his thumb, his knuckles spreading and filling Jesse much more than his cock had. “What about this?” He rotates his hand just a little, his knuckles and his fingers all rubbing up against Jesse.

“Yes!” Jesse pushes down desperately against Genji’s hand. “Yes, yes, yes!”

“I meant what I said earlier.” Genji whispers, leaning up so that he can whisper in Jesse’s ear. He moves his other hand to rub against Jesse’s neglected clit. “I’m going to put the whole thing inside of you some day. Give my greedy boy what he wants.” Between Genji’s hands, Jesse is a mess. His legs are shaking and he’s so close. “Now come for me, Jesse.”

It only takes a few more seconds. Jesse clutches at Genji as the first wave hits him, rutting desperately down against his hands throughout his orgasm. He can’t believe that Genji made him hold out this long. When he finally sags back against the mattress, Genji slowly pulls his hand out. They’re both breathing hard.

Jesse lets Genji pull him under the blankets. He’s so tired, and satisfied, and just  _ good _ .

“I’ll get you some water in a second.” Genji murmurs, stroking his hair back. “You okay, Jesse?”

“Better than ever.” Jesse replies, grinning at nothing in particular. “I never...I mean, I thought about this for years, but I...just, thanks, I guess, Genji.”

“I’m glad to have exceeded your expectations.” Genji murmurs into his hair. “I’m happy that our first scene went well. You should see what I have planned for next time.”


	5. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse, Genji, and Zen stop at Gabe and Jack's on their way to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I was able to do a chapter a week for the first four! Sorry it took so long to update! :) Thanks to Al for letting me to talk to them about logistics and future chapters.

A lot of things haven’t changed. Jesse still picks Genji up so that the other man can dunk when they play basketball with their friends, and gives Genji raspberries that leave him helplessly howling with laughter. Genji still chases him around the apartment when Jesse eats the last oreo. But...some things are different, now that they’ve started experimenting more with their sex life.

Genji will make an offhand remark when they’re out at lunch that leaves Jesse squirming. A lot of their lovemaking is still gentle and casual, but at least once a week they start taking things further. Genji gets him a pair of thick, padded cuffs and ties him up to the headboard, fucking him every few hours while he watches netflix on his laptop on the other side of the bed. When Jesse gets too mouthy, he stuffs a pair of his briefs into his mouth and makes him kneel in the kitchen until he’s ready to apologize.

Fuck, Jesse is so into it. He’s always known that he’d love it, but actually being able to explore this side of himself in a safe way is more than he ever hoped for. He loves how possessive Genji gets when they’re alone. He’ll growl at Jesse to stay still while he kisses bruises onto his throat and chest while they’re fucking. Even when they go out, Genji is all over him, sticking close to his side and spoiling him rotten when Jesse lets him.

Genji, Jesse quickly realizes, is fucking loaded. He feels a little uncomfortable with how much money his boyfriend has, but doesn’t stop Genji from getting him a few nice presents, especially when Genji insists that they’re for the  _ both _ of them.

Jesse’s just waking up from a nap. Genji had tried using a paddle on him for the first time, and it left him both more tired and fucked out than usual once they were done playing. After making him have some water and a snack, Genji let him fall asleep on the couch, surrounded by blankets. When he comes to, his ass still hurts. He wonders if there will be bruises this time. There haven’t been yet.

“Jesse, how are you feeling?” Genji asks, sitting down near where Jesse’s feet are. He gives his boyfriend a pat, which Jesse barely feels through the thick blanket cocoon he’s wrapped up in.

“So good.” Jesse mumbles back, half of his face hidden in pillows and blankets. “How’re you?”

“I’m good, too.” Genji flops down on top of Jesse, the blow cushioned slightly by all of the bedding. Jesse lets out a little grunt and wiggles around, but can’t dislodge the other man. “I ordered a pizza.”

“Yesss…” Jesse breathes out, freeing an arm from his blanket prison to ruffle Genji’s hair. “Thanks.”

“I didn’t say the pizza was for you.” Genji teases. “Are you good enough to talk about something?” He asks a little carefully, catching Jesse’s attention.

“Yeah, right as rain. What is it?” Jesse shifts a little bit so he can look at Genji more easily. He’s curious. Whenever Genji brings things up like this, they usually end up blowing Jesse’s mind. Or bruising his ass. Or whatever.

“You know Zenyatta, right?”

“Yeah, I know Zen. We played basketball with him last night. He introduced us. Hell of a guy. Why do you ask?”

“You know that guy he’s been talking about, Lucio?”

Jesse lets out a loud laugh.

“Yeah, I know. His long-distance boyfriend, right? All he ever talks about. Poor kid has it bad.”

“Right.” Genji just smiles, reaching out to play with Jesse’s hair. “Well, I was talking to him and...it turns out that Zen and Lucio are into the same things we are.”

“I don’t want to have a foursome with Zen and his boyfriend, Genji.” Jesse says immediately and quickly. He doesn’t want to share.

“Good, neither do I. You’re  _ mine _ .” Genji smirks a little. “But...Lucio is actually going to be in the area for a conference, a few hours away. There’s a...club, in the city there. Zen doesn’t have a car, and I was thinking...maybe we could drive him out to see her in your truck, and we could all go?”

“A club?” Jesse asks slowly. “Like...a bdsm club? A dungeon? Like the ones you went to in Japan?”

“Mmhm.” Genji nods. “I only want to play with you, like I said. I don’t want to share you. But...I think I might like to make other people jealous.”

“Oh…” Jesse breathes out, thinking about what it would be like to have an audience while Genji fucked him, pushed him around, hit him. “I...I might like that, too.”

“Nice.” Genji relaxes against him. “We can talk more about it later.” The pizza comes shortly after that, and they make themselves busy with homework.

As the week goes on, Jesse can’t stop thinking about it. What it would be like to let Genji show everyone else what they do, that Jesse belongs to him. He thinks about it during sex and comes embarrassingly fast. Three times.

After skyping with Genji’s brother and their three bearded dragons (Jesse is somehow not at all surprised that Genji has a lizard, especially considering the huge dragon tattoo that takes up one of his arms) he brings it up again.

“So...when is Zen’s boyfriend going to be in town?” He asks. “I was thinkin about that club you were talking about...and I’d like to go, if you’re still interested.”

“Two weeks from this weekend. During our spring break.” Genji tells him, shutting his laptop. He looks happy. “...you’re sure? There’s really no pressure, Jesse.”

“I’m sure.” Jesse blushes. “Only thing is...yah know, I’m trans, so...that wouldn’t?...”

“They have a few queer nights every week, that’s when we’d go.” Genji replies. “The DMs are this really popular lesbian couple...I’ve seen their stuff on the internet. Their stage names are Sombra and Symmetra, I think? Symmetra is trans.”

“Jesus, is there anything you don’t know?” Jesse huffs. Honestly, he’s very relieved that there will be another trans person monitoring the club. “...but yea. There ain’t...too many people, are there?”

“No, the capacity is limited. We’ll both have to pass a background check and fill out an application. It’s very thorough and safe.” Genji explains. “I’m buying your ticket and paying your application fee, don’t even try to complain.” He leans in a little. Jesse can make out the bright green eyeliner he’s wearing. It matches his hair. “In that context, you are  _ mine _ . And if I want to spend money on you, then I will.”

“O-okay, sugar.” There’s something in Genji’s eyes that makes Jesse melt. “I like it when yah spoil me, but I can take care of myself.”

“I know.” Genji steals a quick kiss. “We’ll talk about it more. Zen’s gonna be so excited! He hasn’t seen Lucio in almost six months.”

“Happy to help.” Jesse smiles, and then remember something else he wanted to talk about. “Oh, and uh...so, my dads live on the way to the city. I was wondering, um…” He bites his lip. “If you’re inclined, I’d like for you to meet em. They know Zen already.”

“...really?” Genji actually looks nervous. That isn’t something Jesse sees very often.

“Yeah. I mean...I love you.” The words slip so easily off of his tongue. “I want them to meet you. I mean...I’ve sort of met your brother, right? On the computer? So...you should meet my family too.”

“...okay.” Genji has a warm, doey look in his eyes that makes Jesse want to kiss him some more. So he does. They cuddle up on the couch watching a movie after that, Genji making his way into Jesse’s blankets as they keep making plans.

By the time that the two of them (and Zen) are loaded up into Jesse’s truck two weeks later, they’re ready...for their visit to the dungeon, anyway. Genji and Jesse have discussed in detail what they’re going to do once they get to the club. Well, sort of. Genji wanted to keep some of it a surprise. 

What they’re not ready for is visiting Jesse’s dads.Jesse can’t help but be nervous. He hasn’t brought anyone home them since high school. Genji is nervous, too. Jesse can tell. His boyfriend is wearing jeans and a tank top, which is a fairly conservative outfit considering the amount of mesh in his wardrobe. He keeps taking and then letting go of Jesse’s hand, as if he’s not sure what would make a better first impression.

The drive to Jack and Gabe’s place is about an hour and a half from campus. Zen spends the drive looking out the window, smiling as the countryside goes by. Jesse is driving. Genji is sandwiched between them, talking for the entire 90 minutes.

Now that they’re in front of the house, Genji’s gone quiet. He’s settled on holding Jesse’s hand, maybe to prove that he’s the real deal. It’s been about thirty seconds since Jesse rang the doorbell, but it feels like longer. Finally, Jesse hears footsteps. The door opens, and there are his dads.

Gabriel Reyes is a little older and greyer than when he first decided to foster Jesse over eleven years before. His hair is still buzzed short, and he still greets Jesse with a big smile. He has a few years to go until his retirement. Until then, he’s teaching elementary science at the same school he’s been working at since he adopted Jesse.

Jack’s hair is completely gray and getting thinner every day. He’s  has been wearing glasses for the last five years. He’s still on the force...which is obvious because he’s in uniform. Jesse inwardly groans, but after some of the people he’s brought home, he can’t blame his dads for being protective. Most of the guys he’s dated have been...not a good fit. And they’ve been nothing like Genji.

Even though they’ve both seen pictures, both men look a little surprised as they look down at the green-haired man hanging off of their son’s arm.

Zen stands quietly behind the both of them, giving the older men a small wave and a smile. They’ve met before. Jesse’s been bringing him home for Thanksgiving since sophomore year.

“Mijo, welcome home!” Gabe pulls Jesse into a huge bearhug, Jack awkwardly clapping him on a back at the same time. Jesse can’t help but grin. He loves his dads so much. When they pull away, he sees that Jack is shaking Genji’s hand. The smaller man’s smile is a little forced, probably because it looks like Jack is trying to break his fingers.

“Dad, Jack, this is Genji. My boyfriend.” Jesse says a little too loudly, and Jack finally lets go. “And Zen, who you know.”

“Good to see you again, kid. Still too skinny!” Jack remarks, giving Zen a much less bone-crushing handshake. “Well, boys, come on in. Dinner’s almost ready. It was my turn to cook, your lucky day.”

“That’s great, Jack. Thanks for having us--” As soon as they’re all in the house, Jesse finds himself knocked sideways, a familiar set of arm putting him into a headlock before he can put throw a punch.

“Fareeha!” He screeches, squirming around and almost body slamming her to the ground. There’s a quick scuffle, and he can almost hear how uncomfortable Genji and Zen are in the background. She almost pins him down but at the end of it he’s got her arms twisted behind her, her chest pushed up against the wall.

“What the hell, did you get taller  _ again _ ?”

“You bet!” Fareeha grins as he releases her, and they share a quick hug. “I’m captain of the softball  _ and  _ the rowing team. Told you I’d be buffer than you. Just wait until I enlist like mom and go through basic, then I’ll  _ destroy _ you!”

“Holy shit Far, you’re going to beat the crap out of me.”

“That’s the plan.” They grin at each other, but soon Jesse’s gaze moves from her to the doorway that separate the entrance of the house from the dining room. If Fareeha is here, then that means…

“Hello, habibi. Good to see you.” Jesse’s gaze lands on Ana, the woman who taught Jesse and Fareeah to fight in the first place, sitting at the dining room table cleaning her rifle.

“Ana.” Jesse makes his way over and leans down to give the woman a hug. “Dad didn’t tell me you guys would be here!”

“It was a surprise.” She explains, kissing him on the cheek. “When they told us that you were bringing someone home, we had to see for ourselves.”

“Oh! Yeah, right…” Jesse turns and looks back at where Genji and Zen are standing next to the doorway. Zen is smiling, clearly enjoying the spectacle that is Jesse’s weird, wonderful, found-family. Genji looks like he’s made a terrible mistake. “Well you’ve met Zen, and...Ana, Fareeha…this is Genji. My boyfriend. Genji, this is Ana and Fareeha...Ana’s an old friend of my dad’s, Fareeha’s her daughter. They’re family.”

In a few long steps he’s back over to his boyfriend, slinging an arm around his shoulders. The two women approach, and it’s clear that Genji is rightfully intimidated even though he’s grinning as he greets them politely. But Ana and Fareeha are all smiles as they shake his hand.

“Now that everyone is here, let’s eat.” Gabe cuts in from where he and Jack have been observing. “Jack’s been in the kitchen all day making his disgusting southern butter food. Come on, Jess.”

Soon enough they’re all seated at the table. Ana’s gun has been reassembled and put away, and there’s a southern feast in front of them. Jesse is sandwiched between Genji and Ana. Fareeha has gleefully taken Genji’s other side. Zen is between Ana and Jack, but doesn’t seem to mind. He historically gets along with everyone.

Fareeha leans over and whispers something to Genji that makes him snort with laughter. Jesse starts to relax, and to focus on shoveling as much food into his mouth as possible. Gabe’s a better cook than Jack, but when it comes to this spread, Jack is king. Jesse misses it a lot when he’s at school.

Dinner passes with minimal embarrassing stories. At one point, Jesse goes to the bathroom. When he comes back, Genji looks like he’s almost died and a quick look between his boyfriend, his dads, and Ana tells Jesse that his parents just tried to put the fear of god into him. Jesse gives Genji’s leg a squeeze under the table.

Then, the pie comes out, and Jesse can’t bring himself to think about anything else apples, butter, and cinnamon. Fareeha and Ana hit the road after dinner, and Gabe and Jack smack Jesse’s hands when he tries to help clean up. Genji, Zen, and Jesse end up in the living room setting up the couch and watching TV.

“So what did they say to you when I was in the bathroom?” Jesse asks curiously as he unfolds the couchbed.

“Just that they’re  veterans and that if I hurt you there’s nowhere they can’t find me.” Genji says matter-of-factly.

“Yeah...sorry about that.” Jesse blushes.   
“Don’t worry about it. They love you. That’s all.” Genji smiles at him, and Jesse melts. “...don’t you want to know what your “sister” had to say?”

Jesse thinks back, remembering how Fareeha had made Genji laugh before. He looks to Genji for an explanation.

“She told me that earlier, she let you win. So that you wouldn’t be embarrassed in front of me.”

“That’s not…” Jesse starts to say, then stops. “Well, fuck it, it probably is true! Damn kid has superhuman strength, it’s not fair.” He mutters, aggressively pulling the fitted sheet down over the mattress. “Hope they weren’t as mean to you, Zen. Everything good? Did you eat enough? I know there was a lot of meat...”

“Your family is very accommodating as always, Jesse.” Zen assures him. “And Jack was kind enough to provide plenty of options for me, don’t worry.” He yawns, and Jesse looks at the clock above the TV. He hadn’t realized how long they’d been around the dinner table. It’s almost ten.

“You want us to leave?” Jesse asks. “It’s getting late.”

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Zen replies. “I want to work on the essay we have due after break, but I have a feeling that you aren’t planning on doing any homework until we get back to campus.”

“You’re right about that.” Jesse laughs and stands. “So...you know where everything is. Holler if you need anything!”

They exchange goodnights, and Jesse leads Genji through the house.

“So...we’re staying in my room.” Jesse explains. “I haven’t really changed anything since I graduated high school, so don’t judge me for the posters.”

“I would never.” Genji says, his tone too dramatic to be honest.

Jesse opens the door to his room, and does a doubletake. He hasn’t touched anything since graduation, sure, but...apparently between last summer and now, his dads have. The clutter that comfortably filled the room has been taken care of, and there are now a number of framed family pictures on the walls in place of his John Wayne posters.

Gabe and Jack have been saying every summer that they’re going to turn his room into a guest room. They must have finally done it. That’s fine, except…

“Jesse, oh my god!” Genji is bent over laughing in front of a frame containing three pictures. The first has Jesse holding a bat. The second has him swinging as the ball approaches, his hands letting go. The third has him flat on his back, the bat spinning out behind him. He still can’t believe Fareeha managed to capture the most embarrassing moment of his first year on the team.

“This wasn’t supposed to be here!” Jesse squeaks out, his face red.

“You didn’t tell me you were an athlete.” Genji giggles, going from one picture to the next. Jesse’s face is plastered over the walls. Acne. Scraggly chin hairs.

“I didn’t...my dads redecorated.” Jesse knows that he’s blushing to the tips of his ears, but he still lets Genji pull him down into a little kiss.

“This is great. This is so great.” Genji is still laughing, but there’s nothing malicious about it. “I love this. I love seeing what you looked like growing up.” He reaches up and smooths back Jesse’s hair. “You ready for bed?”

“Mmhm.” Jesse nods and pulls back, stripping off his shirt and dropping it to the ground. He’s reaching for the bottom of his binder when he sees that Genji is sitting on the edge of the bed, down to his boxers, just looking at him. “Um...Genji?”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?” 

“Watching you.” Genji explains calmly, smirking a little. “...you should probably get used to it, considering how many people are going to see you at the club tomorrow night.”

Jesse swallows hard.

“Well? Go on, I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Jesse obediently pulls his binder up over his head. Taking it off is never sexy, especially in the moments where it’s a little stuck on his raised arms but his tits are still out. He drops it once it’s off, and unbuckles his belt, letting his jeans fall to the floor and stepping out of them. Genji raises an eyebrow, and Jesse obediently drops his boxers. He’s standing naked in front of Genji now, and the other man is staring at him hungrily.

“If you sat on my face, do you think you could keep quiet enough that your parents don’t hear?” Genji says coyly. “Or do I have to gag you?”

A shiver goes down Jesse’s spine.

“I can stay quiet.” He whispers, taking a step towards the bed.

“Good. Turn off the light, and get over here.”

Jesse grins, and does as he’s told.


End file.
